Bajo la misma sombra
by Ghiinii
Summary: No se cuando, no se como y no se el porque alguien tan hermosa como ella se podria haber fijado en mi, alguien que segun los presajios de las estrellas soy una sombra, en cambio ella dulcecomo un caramelo y fragil como una rosa me ama, habiendo mejores personas como mi hermano. Es una historia basada en mi gemelo querido Deuteros! espero les agrade:D
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Girls! Ya me conocen jejeje si vuelvo con algo que desde ayer estaba rondando en mi cabezita y no podia dejar que se fuera y despues no publicarlo digo me parecio muy interesante como iva pintando la historia en mi imaginación creo que he añadido otro liote en mi lista de espera jejeje pero bueno espero les gusten y espero tambien comentario wiijii!**

**ACLARACIONES: **

**1).-Ninguno de los personajes de saint seiya que aparezcan en esta historia lamentablemente no son mios son de sus respectivos y bellos creadores y creo no es nesecario mencionarlos porque se saben sus nombres. **

**2).- Leila si es mi creación y otro dato en los siguientes capitulo que no se cuando publicare aparecera un nuevo personaje que se llamara Euphemia que por cierto no es de mi autoria sino del creador de Code geass la puse aqui bueno porque me gustaba su personalidad alegre igual que leila xD y tambien porque no se me venia otro nombre.**

**3).- La historia se centra antes de la guerra santa, especificamente cuando eran niños si quieren entender mas tendria que ver mas los gaiden y el manga.**

**4).- Los delfos estuve investigando y bueno ademas de ser un lugar historico en Grecia es un lugar donde se le rinde culto al Dios Apolo y las que sirven en ese lugar son llamadas pitonisas y son en un resumido son las que pueden ver el futuro ellos aun no apareceran ademas tengo que aprender sus habilidades saldran mucho despues.**

* * *

Y Dime Leila, ¿Te gustaría ser una doncella? –Me pregunto la joven, le pondría unos 20 años por su figura y su dulce cara.

Yo… no se – escondiendo mi mirada bajo mi flequillo.

No tienes que responderme ahora, ya sabes donde vivo búscame si quieres – se paro de la posición que estaba y me guiño, se fue.

No le pude dar las gracias por el pan –

Me pare del suelo, me había tropezado por estar huyendo de unos niños que me molestaban y esa señorita me defendió y me dio el pan, me dirigí a mi escondite, un callejón yo he vivido allí desde que tengo recuerdo estos últimos 10 años no se como he sobrevivido a los maltratos de las personas hacia mi como si fuera una escoria que debían exterminar, es doloroso no tener ningún amigo con quien conversar, abrazar cuando tengo frio, me siento sola. _"Me llamo Safire, soy doncella del santuario, en tus ojos puedo ver un gran futuro quieres conocerlo junto a mi" _eso fue lo que me dijo la señorita ser doncella, será difícil ser doncella, pero ella es bonita todos la deben querer, en cambio yo no, que habrá en el santuario. Esas dudas se quedaron en la cabecita de la pequeña Leila y así fue que callo en el gran sueño que Morfeo le propicio esa noche.

_El santuario:_

_(Después del encuentro con Leila)_

Su excelencia he vuelto – hizo una pequeña reverencia ante el patriarca y otra reverencia a los caballeros que se encontraban presente- Patriarca cuando termine con los caballeros ¿podría hablar con usted es sobre algo importante? Con permiso –la joven se dispuso a continuar hacia la cocina, pero su vista es traicionera y lo vio al caballero de Leo radiante como siempre sintió que su corazón se le venia abajo, pero continuo su camino. Ya en la cocina puso todos los cartuchos en una mesa, se sentía agotado agarro una silla y se sentó, suspiro.

Y ese suspiro a quien se lo dedicas – dio un pequeño salto del susto Safire- ¿Te ayudo?

Eh, bueno esta bien una ayudita no me saldría mal –sonreí era costumbre que Ilias siempre me ayudara a guardar las comida que compraba para la cena del domingo que compraba hoy sábado.

Ese peinado me gusta, ¿Qué has hecho? – note algo de sonrojo en su cara y cambio de tema al mismo tiempo.

¡Gracias! Eh bueno hice muchas cosas – escondí mi rubor en el flequillo he de confesar que no es mucho flequillo el que tengo.- Fui al mercado y cuando Salí me encontré a una niña indefensa no pude hacer mucho por ella, pero le ofrecí que viniera al santuario estaba indecisa así que le dije que lo pensara ¿Tu crees que los acepte? – le pregunte estaba nerviosa seria feliz si la niña aceptara.

Aspros eso duele – dijo el mas grande esquivando la patada que iba directo a su rostro con sus manos.

Lo que pasa es que eres un llorón – sacándole la lengua en modo de burla.

Eso es mentira, Sísifo dile que eso no es cierto -poniendo una cara de cachorro abandonado que no le salió como esperaba y las carcajadas no se hicieron esperar.- hey no se burlen.

Hasgard, no nos estamos burlando de ti, pero deberías de ser mas fuerte, acuérdate de nuestra promesa – dijo Sísifo guiñándole el ojo a su compañero.

Aspros, podemos volver al templo tengo hambre – apareció Deuteros asustando a los otros dos.

Deuteros ¿Qué haces aquí? –Pregunto el gemelo mayor.- Sabes que si los guardias te ven te pueden lastimar.

Si lo se – haciendo una pequeña mueca de enojo- pero es que tengo hambre

JAJAJAJAJA – Se escucho una risa fuerte- con que tu eres el gemelo de este gruñón – Deuteros puso una cara de no entender nada- no se parecen en nada digo en su personalidad unos es serio y todo eso y el otro es tímido y callado.

Hasgard ya déjalo, por favor – dijo Sísifo poniendo un brazo en el hombro de este- Un gusto soy Sísifo, Aspirante a la armadura de sagitario – Hasgard viendo que su compañero se presento hizo lo mismo.

El mío es Hasgard y soy aspirante a la de tauro, un gusto en conocer al famoso hermano de Aspros, el habla mucho de ti – dijo con una jovial sonrisa.

El mío es Deuteros un gusto en conocerlos y gracias – dijo el menor un poco confundido, pero feliz.

Que bueno que llegue – la voz desconocida sonaba agotada.- ah… ¿ustedes quienes son?

Nosotros deberíamos preguntarte lo mismo a ti –Aspros fue el que la cuestiono ya que vio la duda de hacerlo en sus compañeros- eres una intrusa ¿Qué haces aquí?

Eres muy grosero – quien se creía que porque era una niña me podía hacer sentir mal- Yo soy Leila y vengo a buscar a la señorita Safire, grosero.

Yo no soy Gro…

Aspros deberías disculparte con la jovencita, así no se le trata a una dama – dijo el mayor- Sísifo ven tienes que comer ya entrenaron bastante, Adiós Safire, Adiós chicos.

Lo siento Jovencita Leila, no era mi intención hacerla sentir mal – se arrodillo ante ella en gesto de disculpas- Mi nombre es Aspros aspirante a Géminis, Mucho gusto – deposito un beso en sus manos, al igual lo hicieron Deuteros y Hasgard.

Hola, pequeña veo que viniste, no sabes lo feliz que me siento el verte aquí – la abrazo.

Gracias a usted – este es mi primer abrazo en toda mi vida nadie me a abrazo, rompí a llorar.

Nena ¿Por qué lloras? – me pregunto secando las lagrimas que caían con su pulgar

Es… es mi primer abrazo que he recibido, gracias –

Debes estar cansada, ven te llevo a tu nueva habitación, oh ahora que recuerdo tengo que hablar con el patriarca – dijo la joven con una sonrisa divertida en su rostro- Chao Deuteros y Aspros – dijo despidiéndose de los gemelos.

Safire, al fin llegas que era eso que me tenías que decir – menciono el patriarca

Ah si sobre eso, Leila ya puedes salir – al llamarla la niña de cabellos lila salió de su escondite y se puso al lado de Safire- Iba a hablar con usted antes, pero creo que me distraje un poco y se me olvido que tenia que hablar con usted lo siento.

Ahhh, no te preocupes por esas cosas – dijo el señor poniéndose a la mismo tamaño de la niña- y ¿Cómo te llamas? Deberías, soy Sage el patriarca del santuario.

Me llamo Leila y tengo 12 años, un gusto y muchas gracias por recibirme – dándole una reverencia.

No hay que eres bienvenida – dijo esto y se retiro de la sala.

Fue una decisión no tan dura ya que estando en la calle pasaba hambre y rara vez era la que me daban comida, en las noches tenia frio y no tenia con que arroparme y siempre tenia que pedirles a las personas que me prestaran un baño o tener que ir a un rio que quedaba muy lejos para asearme en cambio aquí voy a tener una mejor vida gracias a la señorita Safire y a Dios, espero tener muchos amigos.


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Espero les guste!**

**¡Espero tener Reviews!**

**SS: Lost Canvas no me pertenecen.**

**_Cursivas: pensamientos._**

**_ Negrita: charlas por cosmos._**

* * *

Hoy era el primer día de Leila en el santuario y por cariño la señorita Safire le había concedido el deseo de conocer el santuario más a fondo. La pequeña se dio una gran ducha que por supuesto su querida maestra le preparo a base de flores, después del baño le dejo tendida un traje blanco en su cama, la pequeña se seco su cabellera que llegaba a sus pequeños hombros. La niña se puso el traje que Safire le puso en la cama le quedaba hermoso además que hacia resaltar su cintura a la perfecció ser una niña de tan solo diez años ya su cuerpo mostraba inicio de desarrollo. Ya lista puso marcha a su día de reconocimiento como le llamo, tenía ganas de conocer no solo a sus nuevas compañeras sino también a los futuros Caballeros de Oro.

La joven salió del templo principal hacia los templos de abajo pudo ver como pétalos de rosas rojas como la sangre volaban por el cielo y hacían una especie de danza entre ellas. La chica se dejo llevar por el baile de los pétalos que una voz varonil la saco de su pequeño trance.

¿Sabes que estas rosas son venenosas? – un señor de cabello medio rojizo. Hizo que las rosas que hace unos segundos estaban en el suelo desaparecieran- ya puede pasar señorita – dijo amablemente guiándola hacia la salida.

Gracias caballero de Piscis – dijo la niña que le iba a dar un abrazo, pero el caballero la esquivo.- Ah... Yo solo quería darle un abrazo – la niña salió corriendo sin pedir permiso en las otras casas.

**¿Qué le paso a Leila? – Pregunto Krest vía cosmos al caballero de piscis.**

**Ella quería darme un abrazo en agradecimiento, pero la esquive por mi sangre envenenada – le respondió por el mismo modo.**

**Al parecer a tu amiga se le ha olvidado explicarle eso a la pequeña – dijo Krest riéndose.**

**Si, Safire suele ser un poco distraída – dijo el caballero de piscis- ella suele hacer lo mismo y no lo logro evitarlo, aunque nuestra relación no es tan cercana.**

**Si lo se, te aíslas para no perjudicar a nadie, pero no has pensado que…-El caballero de acuario pensó bien lo que le iba a decir a su compañero de armas.- si Safire no le ha pasado nada al rozar tu piel... será que mientras tu sangre este dentro de tus venas nada malo pasara. -Krest termino su conversación vía cosmos ya que quería que esto ultimo se quedara en la cabeza de su amigo.**

El caballero de Piscis se quedo meditando lo que su compañero y amigo casi cercano le acabo de decir vía cosmos.

…

La niña salió corriendo de la casa del santo de piscis, todos los caballeros notaron como iba cresta abajo sin detenerse. De un momento a otro la niña se detiene a respirar aire ya que el correr la agito mucho a su pequeño cuerpo- La niña noto que ya no se encontraba cerca del santuario, sino en bosque que para la pequeña mente de la niña parecía un bosque tenebroso la niña daba gracias a Dios que era de día a sus adentros. Se fue acercando mas al ruido que provenía mas adentro y para sus asombros vio un hermoso lago con una cascada que resonaba con las rocas alrededor de esta. La niña se sentó en una roca que estaba cerca de la orilla del lago. Una sombra la observaba, ella no se percato de eso, empezó a tararear una canción que su imaginación iba inventando.

¿Por qué lloras? – el pequeño niño de ojos verdes se aventuro a preguntarle.

¿Quién eres? –Pregunto la niña sobre-saltada- Oh eres tú Deuteros – dijo al ver al chico y reconocerlo.

Si soy yo, aun no me has respondido – poniendo sus dos manos en su nuca y apoyándose a un árbol cercano a ella.

Eh… bueno es que quería abrazar al santo de piscis, pero este me esquivo y Salí corriendo del lugar – dijo secándose las lagrimas.

Bueno el señor Lugonis es así con todos por su sangre envenenada, él no quiere hacerle daño a nadie que no sea el enemigo – decía Deuteros lanzando una roca al lago.

Y ¿Tú que haces por aquí? –Pregunto Leila acercándose a él- no crees que deberías quitarte esa mascara.

Yo casi siempre me escapo del templo de géminis, este bosque es como mi escondite, y lo de la mascara larga historia – La chica notó el repentino cambio de actitud de tranquilo a serio de Deuteros.

Tengo todo el tiempo del mundo si no te molestas, claro –El brillo de los ojos lo hacia sentir con gran seguridad.

La constelación de mi hermano era la más brillante y a mi me trataron como sobra y me han obligado a usar esta mascara y no ser visto en publico – dijo el joven de tez morena- ¿tu piensas que soy una sombra? –eso se me salió al darse cuenta ya era tarde.

Yo no pienso que eres una sombra porque si fuera así yo también lo seria – un suspiro se coló- que tu seas diferente a tu hermano eso no quiere decir que te tachen de sombra, además no se supone que esta gente sirven a una Diosa que es la justicia y hacen algo en contra de los ideales de su Diosa.

¿Por qué dices eso? –no es que Deuteros quisiera llevarle la contraria, aunque era cierto lo que decía.

Digo que si la misma Diosa estuviera aquí, ella no hubiese permitido que tu estuvieras viviendo como un prisionero, tú vales al igual que todos – la niña escondió su rostro para que Deuteros no viera la tristeza en sus ojos.

¿Qué te paso? Hice que dijeras algo malo – pensó en lo dicho anterior por Leila y entendió a que se refería- ¿puedes contarme algo sobre ti? Digo si no te molestas.

Esto… no se por donde comenzar –decía sobándose la cabeza un poco incomoda- a ver yo nací y crecí en las calles, mis padres fueron asesinados por unos delincuentes y yo tuve que vivir sola en la calle – dejo de hablar y dejo un suspiro - si tu no deberías de salir ¿Por qué lo haces?

Deuteros se sorprendió por lo rápido que cambio de tema, será porque no quiere recordarlo o simplemente no quería contarle.

Porque me siento aburrido, al único que tengo es a Aspros, pero no puedo darle problema a su entrenamiento – dijo el peli-azul cambiando de posición, puso sus manos en la tierra y recostó su cuerpo al tronco.

Ya es tarde debemos volver, lo que te conté que quede entre nosotros – la niña acerco su dedo meñique hacia el- es una promesa, cuando se hacen promesa uno entrelaza sus dedos meñique anda hazlo – y Deuteros obedeció.

Y así los dos se fueron juntos hacia sus respectivos lugares, Deuteros se encontraba saltando en las ramas mientras que Leila iba por el suelo. Al pequeño Deuteros tuvo una idea y fue donde Leila y el la cargo por sorpresa la niña empezó a gritar del susto. El ocaso se empezó a colar en el cielo se dieron cuenta que ya empezaba a anochecer, llegaron a la sexta casa.

Eso fue emocionante – decía Leila recuperando el aire. Alguien se estaba acercando a ellos.

¡LEILA! Te estuve buscando por todo el santuario – decía la mujer hecha una furia- ¿Dónde estabas? –La mujer se dio cuenta de la presencia del acompañante de su alumna e hija- Deuteros sabes que si te ven por allí te van a hacer daño mejor regresa a tu casa.

Espera – grito la niña y el paro- señorita Safire en mis tiempos libres puedo pasarla con Deuteros – pidió inocentemente la niña en cambio los otros dos abrieron los ojos como platos por tal pedido.

La mujer se puso agacho al tamaño de la niña- Bueno mi niña, eso lo veremos si te portas bien y me obedeces, lo pensare – entonces se paro y le dio la mano a Leila y esta con gusto la tomo- Adiós Deuteros, cuídate.

Adiós – el niño se despidió y se dirigió a su templo.

Deuteros se dirigió a su templo, supuso que ya su hermano estaba allí esperándolo. Al parecer su intuición no le fallo, su hermano estaba en los aposentos privados de Gemini comiendo un plato fuerte. Quien no, después de tener un entrenamiento duro. El olor guiso se colaba por sus narices y provocaba un pequeño ruido en su estomago. Si, ahora recordaba que no había comido nada en toda la tarde. No se percato que Aspros ya había terminado de comer y estaba al lado de él. Se asusto por lo rápido que llego a donde él sin darse cuenta.

¿Dónde estabas? – dijo Aspros caminando al lugar donde estaba anteriormente, en sus manos traía un plato Deuteros supuso que era su comida, lo siguió- Toma, debes tener hambre – le entrego el plato.

Y mucha – eso era poco a el hambre que tenia. Termino su cena en segundos y se apresuro a servirse más.- y ¿Cómo te fue en el entrenamiento? –Aspros no era de contarle eso, pero se aventuro a preguntarle.

Bien, hoy Sísifo, Hasgard y yo nos toco vigilar los alrededores del santuario – se rio de sus propios pensamientos _que diría si en realidad lo estuvimos espiándolo._ En cambio su hermano tenia dudas de la risa de su hermano… este lo noto- no es nada, solo estaba pensando algo que paso enante.

O sea que no entrenaron… sino que estuvieron vigilando – pensó que en realidad estaban haciendo-… Ya veo y ¿Qué fue eso que vigilaban? – Aspros notó para donde iba la treta y no le respondió.

Mientras tanto en el cuarto de Safire que ahora compartía con su pupila, las chicas estaban haciendo cosas de chicas. La decoración era algo simple, pero confortante para ambas, las cortinas que adornaban el marco de la puerta que lleva al balcón era un blanco puro, las cornisas que sostenían las telas blancas, por el olor eran de cedro. Era cálido como Leila a veces decía, emanando un olor a Vainilla.

Mira, Leila no es que no quiera dejarte jugar – respiro hondo la mujer y poso sus delicadas manos en los hombros de la pequeña-… Pero hay ciertas reglas que no se pueden desobedecer. La Desobediencia se paga caro, pero eres una niña aún no tendrás que pasar por eso – Lo decía más por ella misma que por la niña. Ese seria su castigo y su pecado. – en fin poco a poco te ire enseñando lo que puedes, lo que no deberías, y lo que no puedes hacer ¿entendido? – espero el sí. No quería que pasar por lo que ella esta pasando.

¿Podría hacerlo? No lo sabía.

Una doncella tocó la puerta. Ella pensaba que Safire veía a Leila como la hija que no ha podido tener. La escena que veía era sencillamente hermosa, como una madre aconseja a su hija. Si eso era ser madre era dichosa de ser mujer, pensó hasta que Safire la saco de sus pensamientos.

Hola melody ¿Qué deseas? – la mujer vio como los ojos de Melody no dejaban de ver con admiración. Continúo llamándola hasta que despertó de su trance.

Esto sí… el caballero de Leo… -_¿Qué fue lo que le dijo? Justo ahora se le olvido lo que le dijo el señor Ilias…_ Pensó- Esto… me pidió que bajara su templo – eso fue lo que le pidió o eso pensó la joven.

Safire se apresuro a bajar los templos hasta el templo de Leo como si de eso dependiera su vida. El cansancio la agarro en las escalinatas del sexto templo, que aun no tenía guardián. Apoyo sus manos sobre sus rodillas y tomo grandes bocanadas de aire. Sintió la mirada cazadora de alguien. Subió su mirada y se encontró con ojos del León mirándola detenidamente. Pensó en seguir su camino y hacerle creer que iba al pueblo y no a su templo, pero el caballero ya se encontraba enfrente de ella.

¿Estás bien? – pregunto algo preocupado. La tomo de los hombros y con su otra mano toco su frente. Tacto que hizo que la chica se ruborizada.

Si me encuentro bien… no te preocupes – _¿A quien quiero mentirle? Pensó. _ Esquivo su mirada no quería ver esos ojos miel que la atraían y la hipnotizaban- Iba a la tienda a comprarle algo a Leila.

La vas a malacostumbrar – una pequeña sonrisa se asomo en sus labios. La mujer murmuro algo que entendió como "Estas loco". Otra sonrisa se coló.- porque la consientes más ella, que a mí.

_Eso era una confesión o era uno de sus trucos- _Para tu información yo a ti no te consiento – señalándolo acusadoramente. El guardián de leo la tomo del brazo y la jalo a él. Podía sentir su aliento…_ a menta, sabe a menta, eh okey ya.- _me tengo que ir – se logro soltar de su agarre.

Adiós – le guiño el ojo. Safire se ruborizo y por poco se vuele a tropezar.

_¿Quién se cree que es? ¿Qué yo lo consiento? Ni que fuera un perrito, Idiota, resoplo._

La furia se le fue cuando al fin siente que llego a Rodorio. Al caminar ve el callejón donde encontró a Leila _ Que hubiera pasado contigo mi niña si no te hubiese conocido?_

Quizás no le hubiese pasado nada – decía una anciana.- quizás se hubiese muerto ¿Quién sabe? Eso solo lo saben los Dioses que disponen de nosotros como juguetitos – dijo la anciana esta vez tomo la mano de la mujer- Cuida a esa niña como si así dependiera tu vida – la anciana se fue.

Safire intento seguirla pero llego a un callejón sin salida y desapareció como un fantasma.


End file.
